


A Birthday Surprise

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, attempt at birthday smut, shance, the only detailed thing is a blow job, the rest is gross domestic fluff, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday and Lance wakes Shiro with breakfast in bed and a special side dish that Shiro really enjoys. The rest of the day is spent with Lance showering Shiro with all his love and attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick little something for Shiro's birthday, 4k words later here I am. At least this didn't evolve into a multi chapter mess.

Shiro woke to long, slender finger stroking through his hair dragging the longer white strands across his nose tickling him, and a familiar, melodious humming. Shiro groaned softly turning his head into the welcoming hand refusing to open his eyes even as the humming turned into laughter and he felt the person in the bed beside him shift closer. 

“Wake up sleeping beauty,” Lance teased placing feather light kisses against Shiro’s closed eyelids causing his lovers face to scrunch up with a pout making him laugh again. 

“Come on birthday boy it’s time to get up,” Lance cajoled more firmly, his fingers still caressing Shiro’s hair making him want to do the exact opposite. But seeing Lance’ face was an excellent motivator so despite the spell Lance’s fingers toying with his hair cast over him Shiro opened his eyes. 

“Hey,” Lance whispered as soft blue met sleepy grey and for a moment they just stared at each other with that soppy, doe-eyed look that made all their friends groan because despite how long they’d been together they still looked at each other as if they were newly in love. 

“Hey,” Shiro answered a slow, sleepy smile stretching his lips, reaching his eyes as he took in the sight of his husband bathed in the faint glow of the chilly February morning. Lance lay on his stomach beside him propped up on one elbow chin resting in his hand while his other hand continued to play with Shiro’s hair curling the long white strands around his fingers. 

“Hungry? I brought you breakfast in bed,” Lance said lazily punctuating his sentence with a yawn. It was still pretty early but as with every birthday he’d woken before Shiro to prepare the traditional breakfast in bed. 

“Thanks babe,” Shiro grinned leaning up so he could press a lingering chaste kiss against the other man’s lips before he sat up properly ready for his breakfast. Lance smiled against his lips pulling away as Shiro made himself comfortable to grab the tray he’d left on the bedside table. He set the tray across Shiro’s lap placing the little legs of the tray either side of Shiro’s thighs making sure it was stood on the bed securely over Shiro’s lap before he curled himself up against Shiro’s side, nuzzling himself into the crook of Shiro’s prosthetic arm as the other man wrapped it around him and held him close leaving Shiro only one hand to eat with. But Lance always kept that in mind when preparing his birthday breakfast. 

“So pancakes huh? Looks good,” Shiro praised turning to press a thankful kiss against Lance’s temple before turning his attention fully to the breakfast.

“Hmm,” Lance hummed softly turning his head to the curve of Shiro’s neck he nuzzled against him his lips moving lazily against the sensitive spot just behind Shiro’s ear. It tickled, not enough to get him going but enough to give him a little chill. Ignoring Lance and his soft lips for now Shiro picked up the fork with his free hand using the edge of it to cut into the stack of soft, fluffy pancakes watching with satisfaction as the maple syrup oozed between the layers. He eagerly stabbed the piece he’d cut off with the fork quickly bringing it to his mouth he gave a satisfied moan as he chewed. Lance’s lips teased the edge of Shiro’s ear as he swallowed, his teeth nipping playfully making Shiro swallow another moan that wasn’t all to do with the food. 

“This is amazing. Have you eaten yet?” He asked turning to Lance knowing the answer by now but he could hope. 

“No not yet,” Lance moved his head away from Shiro’s neck shaking his head once as he plucked a strawberry off the top of the stack of pancakes he leaned in closer and pressed it to Shiro’s lips smiling as the other man opened willingly for him taking the strawberry and his fingers into his mouth. 

“I’ll eat later,” Lance promised his breath hot against Shiro’s cheek as he pulled his fingers out of Shiro’s mouth dragged them along his lips and down his chin, jumping to Shiro’s bare torso where he left a faint wet trail his fingers sticky from a combination of maple syrup and Shiro’s saliva. His wandering fingers reached the waistband of Shiro’s pyjama pants tracing the line of them suggestively but not dipping in just yet. 

“Lance,” Shiro groaned his grip on the fork tightening. 

“What?” Lance asked innocently as he pressed a kiss against Shiro’s neck his hand resting hotly against Shiro’s abdomen.

“You’re impossible,” he muttered knowing he couldn’t put up a fight against this. He didn’t want to. 

“I try,” Lance grinned triumphantly. 

Shiro swallowed thickly turning his attention back to his breakfast that he knew he needed to eat, quickly. He was infinitely grateful for Lance’s foresight in using a tray with leg and his own foresight in wearing briefs to bed the night before keeping his hardening cock from popping up and knocking the tray off balance. That happening once had been quite enough. 

Almost as if he knew what Shiro was thinking, and Lance still wouldn’t let Shiro forget about it, Lance giggle softly nuzzling against Shiro’s neck as he ate. His hand moved back up Shiro’s torso fingers dancing playfully over his pecs as he continued to place lazy kisses down Shiro’s neck slowly moving lower. 

Shiro tightened his grip around Lance’s waist rubbing small circles against the other man’s back as he ate, drawing him closer despite what Lance’s ministrations were doing to him. Lance hummed approvingly his lips now reaching Shiro’s shoulder his hand focusing on the hardening nub of one of Shiro’s nipples. He pinched it between his fingers his lips lavishing loving attention on the criss-cross of scars running over Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro shivered, almost chocking on a bite of the pancakes in his distraction. Lance tweaked his nipple harshly.

“Take your time, savour it,” he purred his lips a wide smirk as Shiro almost choked again. How he’d made it through this many birthdays he would never know. 

Lance continued to lavish attention on his body as he ate. His lips and tongue tracing every single scar he could reach, patterns of existence carved across Shiro’s body that Lance had long since memorised. He lavished equal attention on the smooth, unblemished skin as he did the scars still as conscious as ever. Not that they really bothered Shiro any more, Lance’s love of him, his body, made him love his scars too. 

Lance’s kisses trailed slowly over Shiro’s shoulder and down the line of his bicep and along the join where flesh met prosthetic. His arm was especially sensitive here making everything tingle and Lance knew it. Shiro gripped him tighter but then had to let go as Lance squirmed shifting around so he could get a better angle, his back pressed against Shiro’s side as he pulled Shiro’s silver prosthetic arm towards him lavishing kisses all along it as if Shiro could really feel them. Shiro smiled at the attention, his fingers flexing around Lance’s hand as Lance held his, pulled it towards his mouth and kissed the smooth, metal fingers. 

Shiro was about two thirds done with his pancakes when Lance turned, rolling around so he was half sprawled across Shiro’s chest. His lips pressed along Shiro’s collarbone, peppering a few playful kisses to Shiro’s throat right on his Adam’s apple after the other man had swallowed another bit of the pancakes. His kisses didn’t linger long moving lower still his tongue tracing the solid lines of Shiro's muscles paying special attention to Shiro’s pecs that Lane loves to squeeze and bite. 

Shiro’s breath hitched as he swallowed the final bite Lance’s lips wrapping around his sensitive nipple, sucking almost causing him to choke again. But he was finished now. He picked up the tray placing it quickly on the bedside table letting Lance crawl into his lap.

“So do you want to lie down for this or stay sitting up?” Lance purred his tongue lapping against Shiro’s nipple still, rolling his hips slowly so his ass was grinding maddeningly against Shiro’s trapped, rock hard cock. 

“This...like this is fine,” Shiro managed to spit out proud that his voice didn’t sound quite as strained as he felt. 

“Oh kinky,” Lance grinned finally lifting his head to capture Shiro’s lips in a kiss rolling his hips again causing Shiro to buck against him. Laughing Lance crawled off him, sitting to Shiro’s side he rested his hands on Shiro’s hips his fingers curling around the waistband of his pyjama pants. 

“Lift your hips,” he purred. Shiro obeyed instantly. Lance quickly tugged them down along with Shiro’s underwear tossing them behind him with a cry of triumph. 

“Oooh hello beautiful,” Lance greeted Shiro's hard, already leaking cock licking his lips at the sight. Shiro snorted. 

“Are you still calling my cock beautiful?” He tried to hide his laughter. 

“But he is beautiful,” Lance pouted moving closer pressing a fingertip at the base of Shiro's penis he ran his finger slowly up along the pulsing vein on the underside effectively cutting off the older man’s laughter turning it into a choked moan. 

“Look at him, standing all proud and hard for me,” Lance purred his hand wrapping around Shiro’s thigh he slowly pushed the other man’s legs apart sitting himself comfortably between them. He smiled impishly kissing Shiro on the lips in a slow, lingering kiss that had him sucking on the others bottom lip but not pushing it further than that. He quickly moved back shuffled down so he was lying on his stomach between Shiro’s legs, his hands and Shiro’s hips helping to prop himself up high enough. 

“So beautiful,” he leaned in, breathed the words across the tip of Shiro’s cock making Shiro quiver. Without any further warning Lance’ mouth enveloped the leaking head, his hands gripping Shiro’s hips harder pinning him against the bed. Shiro moaned straining against Lance’s hands already wanting nothing more but to thrust into that hot mouth. But Lance was firm, strong, and determined to take things slow. 

He bobbed his head down taking only about half of Shiro into his mouth, even though they both knew he could take more, before he slowly lifted his head again his lips forming a tight suction around the hard cock, his tongue pressed along the sensitive underside. Lance bobbed his head up slowly his mouth leaving Shiro’s cock completely, his tongue lapping over the tip as he left. Shiro whimpered at the loss his hips straining desperately under Lance’s grip. 

“Shhhh,” Lance soothed placing a few quick kisses to the tip and around the head delighting in the way both Shiro and his cock twitched with want with each one. Shiro moaned and whimpered his hands gripping the blankets either side of him so tightly it looked as if he might rip them. Neither of them cared. 

After one more kiss Lance took Shiro into his mouth again, smirking around him still only taking about half of Shiro’s rock hard erection as he licked and sucked playfully. It was enough to drive Shiro wild but not enough to give him release, not nearly enough. Shiro needed more. 

“Lance. ..babe… please” he groaned brokenly. 

“Hmm?” Lance hummed innocently around his cock lifting his head so only the tip was in his mouth now, his tongue circling around the head like he was picking a lolly pop. He lapped up all of Shiro pre-cum swallowing around the head still in his mouth sending a fresh jolt down Shiro’s cock making his body jerk against the bed and Lance’s hands. 

His plea landed on deaf ears as Lance kept up the slow, torturous pace his head bobbing slowly up and down taking in more of Shiro, bit by bit until he’d worked up to taking all of Shiro into his mouth the other man’s dick sliding down his throat, as far back as it could reach, with ease. 

Lance moaned around the cock in his mouth sucking encouragingly his cheeks going hollow. His eyes flickered up, dark blue locking onto heated grey. Shiro’s hand moved from the bed to Lance’s hair that the brunet always kept just long enough to grab and pull. He moaned approvingly, tilting his head to Shiro’s hand as he lifted his head slowly his lips and tongue dragging along Shiro’s length. Shiro moaned again, his vision haze as he alternated between pushing and tugging on Lance’s hair unable to decide what he wanted. Lance laughed around his cock, sucked and licked lifting his mouth right off ignoring Shiro’s hand in his hair that was now trying to push him back.  

“Make up your mind darling,” he purred patting Shiro’s hand that had a tight grip on his hair. 

“Go….faster…” he whimpered his grip loosening a little though he didn’t let go, “please….” 

Lance smiled placing a quick kiss to the tip of Shiro’s cock making the older man jerk and moan again.  Lance took pity on him at last taking Shiro’s aching cock into his mouth again he bobbed his head moving faster now letting Shiro’s hand in his hair guide him, dictating the pace. Lance kept his head tilted at a good angle letting Shiro’s cock slide in and out of his mouth, down his throat with no resistance as he breathed through his nose putting his well trained lack of gag reflex to good use. He worked his tongue around Shiro’s cock feeling it pulse in his mouth warning him that Shiro was close, so close. He rewarded each twitch with a firm suck, his tongue pressing against the underside stimulating the thick, sensitive vein. He picked up his pace sucking and licking at Shiro’s cock all the while. He kept the other mans cock in his mouth not lifting his lips off once as he worked Shiro to completion. 

Soon Shiro babbled something Lance couldn’t quite make out but knew well what it meant as Shiro’s hand fell away from his hair his body stiffening and shaking beneath him. Lance took all of him in, his lip wrapped tightly around the base of Shiro’s cock as he sucked and swallowed around him bringing him to release. 

Shiro moaned Lance’s name shooting his cum deep down Lance’s throat in thick, hot streams that Lance ate greedily. He continued to suck and lap at the other’s cock even as he went flaccid and every last drop had been milked leaving Shiro feeling over-sensitive and overstimulated in the most delightful way. Lance’s mouth licked him clean taking everything until he finally let go lifting himself up so he could draped himself over Shiro’s chest and kiss him. 

Shiro could taste himself on Lance the kiss sloppy and bitter as Lance’s tired, stretched mouth attacked his lips. Shiro’s hands found Lance’s hair again, gripping a tugging pull the younger man into a deeper, more controlled kiss.  

“You should….go ...shower now” Lance spoke between quick kisses that peppered his lips as they pulled back for air. 

Shiro hummed softly a sound that wasn’t really agreement. He didn’t stop kissing Lance pulling him closer instead. Lance laughed, bracing his hands against Shiro’s chest he pushed himself away out of kiss range. 

“I need to go wash the dishes,” Lance said calmly as he wiggled out of Shiro’s grip, completely composed despite his own erection straining visibly against his underwear. 

“Shower?” Shiro repeated blearily. It took him a moment to process the fact that Lance had moved away and was currently trying to make his escape. Luckily Shiro caught on in time to grab the other man before he could leave. 

“Oh no you don’t,” he growled grabbing Lance around waist he got to his feet and tossed the shorter man over his shoulder effortlessly making Lance scream in delight. 

“Shiro put me down” he laughed beating his hands half heartedly against Shiro’s ass, as if that would get him to stop. 

“Nope,” Shiro grinned smacking a hand across Lance’s ass as he carried him to the bathroom where they shared a shower and Shiro was able to return the favour. 

        -                   -            -             -             - 

 

“You really should eat something for breakfast,” Shiro insisted as he walked into the kitchen now washed and dressed. Lance walked up behind him. 

“I already ate though,” he purred pressing up against Shiro’s back his arm wrapping around from behind, his hands cupping Shiro’s crotch suggestively, “but I could always go for seconds” he purred into Shiro’s ear making the taller man bat his hands away, flustered.  

“Lance please, eat a real meal!” He huffed his face bright red.

“Fine there’s some pancake mix left,” Lance conceded kissing Shiro’s cheek before he moved away stepping around Shiro so he could get to the stove. 

“Do you want some more as well? And coffee?” Lance offered as Shiro took a seat at the counter knowing that any offer of help would likely get him hit with the spatula. 

“Yes please,” Shiro grinned sheepishly, even though he’d already eaten he could always go for seconds. Shiro had a big appetite and after such a thorough blow job to go with his first breakfast he was hungry all over again. 

Lance hummed as he cooked swaying his hips to the rhythm as he danced in front of the stove. Shiro watched him his eyes moving with the swaying of the other man’s body taking a moment to just appreciate Lance in all his glory. 

“You know I’m not on the menu right,” Lance teased as he set a mug of coffee down in front of Shiro snapping him out of his day dream. 

“At least not until later tonight,” Lance hummed as he walked back to the stove his hips swaying suggestively he stuck his ass out towards Shiro making the other man laugh.  

“So what’s the plan for today?” Shiro asked smirking over his cup of coffee as he took a sip. 

“Now you know that’s a surprise,” Lance turned to shoot him a quick wink before turning back to the stove to plate up the pancakes he’d made so far. He’d cooked enough for both of them now so he drizzled them in syrup bringing them over to the counter along with a bowl of berries that they could add to the pancaked to their own liking. 

Lance stood next to Shiro at the counter not bothering to sit as Shiro’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him towards him. 

“Thank you Lance,” he muttered against the other man’s stomach his words ticking against Lance’s skin making him chuckle. 

“Happy birthday love,” Lance smiled curling himself around Shiro to kiss the top of his husbands head. 

They ate breakfast like that, with Shiro sat on one of the high stools, Lance stood beside him, Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist holding him close leaving Shiro only one hand to eat with again. So Lance fed Shiro some of the pancakes from his own plate, even though Shiro could manage just fine eating with one hand, which lead to Shiro feeding Lance from his own plate and they were basically feeding each other their own breakfast, laughing and stealing kisses from each other in between bites.

After breakfast, and since it was still early, Lance dictated that they would relax with a movie before they went out, and there was only ever one movie they were going to watch. Galaxy quest, a movie that Shiro unironically loved.

They started with Shiro sitting at one end of the sofa and Lance at the other, Lance pulling Shiro’s feet into his lap so he could give the other a foot massage while they watched the movie. They were engrossed in the movie for a while, both of them repeating some of the funnier lines along with the movie, laughing at the jokes still even though they knew every single line by now. Lance didn’t let himself get too distracted by the movie though keeping up the gentle massage until Shiro decided that Lance had been sitting too far away from him for too long so, after a little cajoling Lance climbed into his lap, draped across him like a blanket as Shiro stretched out to lie down on the sofa. 

Lance fell asleep halfway through the movie. Shiro was more than happy to let him nap even when the movie came to an end and the remote control was too far out of reach. He watched Lance instead, stroking his hair gently as Lance had done from him that morning smiling at the way Lance’s expressive face twitched and changed in sleep. 

The peace didn’t last long as Lance woke a few minutes later scowling at Shiro as he realised the movie was over. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? We’re going to be late.” He chided though he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get up. 

“Late for what?”Shiro grinned mischievously. Lance huffed balling his hand up into a fist he beat it against Shiro’s chest a few times for good measure. He stopped when Shiro kissed him. 

“Right come on then, we still have some time left we can go on a mall date!” Lance cheered excitedly. He climbed off Shiro then, grabbed the other man by the hand and pulled him up when Shiro continued to lie there complaining about the fact Lance had left him, and that he had to get up, and that he was perfectly comfortable just lying on the sofa with Lance couldn’t they just do that all day instead? He was easily bribed into his coat by a few kisses and Lance’s hand groping his butt once he was standing. 

Even though there was only one mall they could be going to Lance insisted on driving, still acting secretive. He held the passenger’s door open for Shiro, closing it softly once the older male got in. The rest of the day continued like that with Lance holding every single door open for Shiro and insisting on paying for everything. They walked together hand in hand enjoying what was pretty much a normal shopping trip. But Shiro enjoyed it all, with Lance by his side he couldn’t help but have fun. 

Later in the day they met up with all their friends, the whole group of them cornering Shiro taking him by surprise in the food court while they were getting a quick lunch. They sung a loud, raucous happy birthday to him getting everyone else around them to join in. Shiro wanted to hide under the table in embarrassment but Lance was grinning in delight clearly the mastermind behind the whole plan.  

After that they went for a game of moonlight bowling which Keith complained was really too childish but as usual he and Lance ended up getting the most into it competing with each other much to the others amusement. 

After a heated bowling game, mostly between Keith and Lance,  they all went out for dinner at Shiro’s favourite restaurant where another loud rendition of happy birthday was sung, a cake brought out, and presents were given

It was, Shiro insisted on the drive on the way home when Lance asked him if he’d had fun, a wonderful birthday that he was completely satisfied with. Well bar the fact there was one present he hadn’t quite received in full yet but he knew it was coming. He was eagerly anticipating it. 

They headed straight to the bedroom once they got home, clothes discarded along the way so they fell into bed naked together a hot tangle of limbs. 

“Happy birthday Mr Takashi Shirogane-McClain,” Lance whispered his voice soft with emotion as his fingers traced the lines of Shiro’s face, “I love you.” 

“Thank you Mr Lance Shirogane-McClain,” Shiro pressed closer his cheek nuzzling Lance’s hand, “I love you too.” 

Lance’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck pulling him into a kiss while Shiro hovered above him, his arms resting on the bed either side of Lance’s head propping him up. Shiro had all night to enjoy his gift, he was determined to savour it.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so sappy and happily married in this. To explain the Shirogane-McClain thing I decided that when they do get married Lance would of course want them to share a last name and Lance obviously loves is family and kinda wants to keep his last name. The suggestion of a double barreled name comes up and Lance being Lance thinks of course it will be McClain-Shirogane because Shiro is obviously the more important one (the boy was is still a bit insecure about some things) but Shiro knows better and doesn't mind which way round their names are, so he does what he knows will make Lance happy.


End file.
